Team Building Day
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: It's Team Building Day and Charlie has Alastor and Vaggie dance as a way to bond. Depending on who you ask, it worked out really well.


"Charlie, this is a bad idea and you know it." Vaggie looked at the blond demoness with worry as she gestured to the lobby's interesting ornamentation.

There were balloons everywhere, glitter was strewn all over the floor, and the walls were festooned with banners that said "Team Building Day" in bold lettering. Of the inhabitants of the hotel, only three participants were there. This was due in part to the fact that Angel Dust was a patient, Nifty was busy tidying up the rest of the floors in preparation for the hotel's opening, and Husk was busy playing solitaire and there was nothing that was going to change his mind… which only left Vaggie, Charlie, and Alastor to participate in the activities scheduled for that day.

"Scared of me, my dear?" Alastor asked with one of his signature smiles. His grin widened on his features as he bent down to Vaggie's height—although he kept a few inches on her—and gave her an exaggerated wink. He leaned on his cane as he eyed her like a lion contemplating his prey.

As Vaggie was about to summon her spear, Charlie walked into the middle of the fray, a nervous smile on her face.

"Come on guys! I know that the situation is not ideal—" Here, she pointedly glanced at Vaggie. "—but we're supposed to be a team! Right?" She cast an exasperated look at the both of them. At that, Vaggie looked resigned while Alastor leered at her with surprising intensity. "Right?"

"Sure," Vaggie grumbled.

"Yes, indeed!" Alastor focused his sights on Charlie, who looked up at him expectantly. "I do believe that you have the itinerary for the day?"

For a moment, Charlie looked a little confused before she realized what he asked of her. Quickly, she dug into her pants pocket and pulled out a heavily highlighted paper with doodles in the margins. If one looked closely, you could see that the doodles were of all the members of the hotel holding hands and singing.

It was cute, Vaggie thought, but it could do with a little less Radio Demon.

"First item on the agenda for today!" Charlie announced with glee. "Dancing!"

Vaggie slapped a hand on her face. "What."

Alastor's grin widened to an impossible extent, the glint in his eyes faintly glowing with malice. "Excellent! A great way to bond, don't you think, my dear?" The question was directed at Vaggie, but she simply flipped him off.

Charlie, oblivious to the exchange folded the paper and put it back in her pocket. She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden—

"You cannot be serious." Vaggie tried to gain Charlie's attention, but the blonde was already focusing on Alastor.

The blonde was wagging her finger in front of Alastor's face with a look of faux austerity on her face."No funny business and don't get too carried away with Vaggie." She rocked back on her heels, waiting for Alastor to reply.

Alastor rolled his eyes, but saluted her all the same.

"Now, since I'm the manager of this hotel, I'll sit back and let you guys have the first dance. Sound good?"

Before Vaggie could even think about protesting, Alastor dragged her by the arm and into a weird mix of a tango and the Charleston. It was fast paced and chaotic, at odds with the catchy pop music that Charlie had chosen. Vaggie was so disoriented that she couldn't help but cling tightly to the Radio Demon (much to her disgust and revulsion) and wish for all of the spinning and the music and energy to stop!

Alastor chuckled lowly at her ear as he dipped her. "Having fun?" He flashed her a thousand watt grin that did nothing but raise her hackles. His face was much too close to hers and his attempt at conversation was irritating at best and revolting at worst.

She would have to make do with giving him the silent treatment.

Another chuckle. "You know, the silent treatment isn't all that effective, especially when—" Abruptly, he pulled the moth demoness into his embrace, effectively crushing her into his chest.

She was trapped.

Vaggie thought about beating him to a pulp, but one glance at Charlie's hopeful face had all of her dreams crashing into a million pieces. Vaggie stared hard at Alastor's jeering complexion before tightening her grip on his hand.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"My dear, I have no idea what you're talking about!" In the midst of the music and the usual crackle of his static in his voice, she could also make out a laugh track highlighting his words. "Am I dancing to the tune wrong?" The grin on his face grew vicious and his eyes looked to be one more provocation away from becoming radio dials.

Vaggie decided to play the hand that she had been dealt with.

"You know what exactly what I'm talking about. The only reason you're playing nice is because you want something from Charlie." She pulled him close so that her words would get through to him. "What do you want with her?"

At that Alastor laughed aloud. "Dear, did I not tell you?" He shook his head fondly, as if she were chastising a misbehaving child. Vaggie bristled in anger, but kept her tongue in check. "Insurance for entertainment! Ha ha ha!"

The young woman looked up at him, hardness in her gaze. It was a question that Vaggie had wanted to answer ever since the first day. Why did one of the most powerful demons want anything to do with Charlie? He had power and prestige, things that other demons in the other circles of Hell could only dream of. Was he after Charlie's legacy? Her family? Vaggie could only hope to guess.

"She's the princess of Hell, heir to the throne and all that. Does that not factor anything for you?"

She watched as Alastor seemed to contemplate for a second before replying with a firm, but flighty, "Maybe!"

"But that's—"

"Might I inquire why you choose to associate so intimately with our dear princess of Hell?" His smile was more baring of teeth rather than a true smile. "One might question your motives with helping the princess. Hmm…"

Vaggie's face flushed. How dare he question her loyalty to Charlie!

"You take those words back!" She tried to wrench her wrists away so that she could properly punch him, not at all caring that she was going to ruin the "Team Building" spirit. Unfortunately, Alastor seemed to foresee what she was about to do because he dipped her low and held her in that position so that she had no choice but to cling to him lest she fall.

Alastor lowered his face until they were only mere centimeters apart.

"How does it feel," he asked, "to have your loyalty questioned?" He grinned nastily at her.

"I—that's—"

"Not the same? My dear, be glad that no one else questions your closeness with darling Charlie. But I can see it in everyone's minds," he whispered. "You're after her power, her riches… You lust after her like a bitch in heat… Is that all she is to you? An object of lust?"

Vaggie reeled from Alastor's swear. "I—you—"

Alastor reeled her back into a standing position so fast that Vaggie saw stars.

"Wow, you guys!" Charlie cut in with applause. There was a wide grin on her face—one that rivaled Alastor's perpetual grin. "I can't believe you guys lasted three songs without killing each other!'"

"Twas a great change in pace, darling Charlie." Alastor glanced at Vaggie in warning. "I do believe that I bonded with dear Vaggie." Without Charlie knowing, Alastor flashed his eyes, now radio dials, at Vaggie.

"I…" The radio static in the air seemed to grow in intensity as Vaggie searched for the correct thing to say. "…we had a talk." Vaggie finished lamely.

"Excellent, my dear!" Alastor clapped a hand on Vaggie's shoulder, which had her almost hissing at him to keep his hands to himself. "Upwards and onwards to the next activity!"

As Charlie squealed in happiness, Vaggie couldn't find it within herself to disagree. She dumbly nodded and followed after the two.

She had to talk to Charlie later.


End file.
